DeCiSiOnS, DECISIoNS!
by DaVvY jOnEs LoCkEr
Summary: My First Fic Take it easy ok! Umm...It's about a girl who has everything going for her and then this creppy lady follows her home and life for her is never the same again...Dun, Dun, Duuuuunnnn...ChapTeR tWo Is uP!
1. Perfect Life?

"Vero, time to get up!" yelled mom from downstairs.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," I called back. I had awoken from yet another one of my crazy dreams. For the past three weeks I had been getting these strange dreams that all had one thing in common. They all consisted of Green Fire, in someplace or another there was always green fire. Strange eh?  
  
As I was getting ready for school the fresh scent of waffles filled my nose. I quickened my pace and soon I had my school clothes on. I sat down at my makeup table and carefully started to brush my short straight blonde hair. I put my hair up in the way I wore it every day, with one side pulled back slightly with two berets crisscrossed over top of each other keeping it back and in position. It was kind of a tradition. I quickly applied mascara and eyeliner to my eyes and then for the final touch I applied some clear lip-gloss to my lips. I observed the result, my hair looked crisp and tidy and as for my makeup it highlighted my bright green eyes and outlined and shaped my lips! I looked pretty not gorgeous, but pretty was the affect that I wanted. Of course I could be gorgeous if I wanted to be, but there were already to many bleached blondes with tons of makeup on at my school and I certainly was not like them!  
  
"Veronique St.Lorent get your but down here!" my mother screeched,"  
Your breakfast is getting cold and if you're not quick your brother  
will have devoured it by the time you get down!"  
  
Ah, my brother David, the idiot in the family. There always in one but mine was the worst of them all! He is1 year older than me but he still had the attitude of a perverted 12 year old. He was the jock. David had girls around every corner, but they were to stupid to realize that he was cheating on him. It was truly a pathetic scene! But David liked the attention; he played with one girl, dumped her and then started playing with another one. This process would go on and on there was no end! He just didn't seem to get it.  
  
i ran down the stairs only to find my brother chomping away at MY waffles! "Hey idiot, get your hands of my waffles!" I screamed at him.  
  
"Mom said I could have them if you didn't get down the stairs in 30 seconds and guess how long it took you?" he asked.  
  
"How long?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Exactly 32.2 seconds," he said knowingly.  
  
"You know you're holding the watch upside down, eh genius?" I asked before I stomped away. I grabbed my knapsack and a breakfast bar foe on the go and ran to my bus stop. As I rounded the corner I saw the bus waiting for me. I sprinted too it and just made I hoped on board and we were off.  
  
I looked around for a seat. My best friend Rachelle had saved me a seat in the back. I walked up to her ignoring the strange glances I got from the kids at the front of the bus.  
"Vero," she exclaimed as I sat down next to her, "it's nice to see you catch the bus once in a while!"  
  
" Thank you," I said still quite flustered from my run.  
  
"No really it's great to see you take time off of your busy schedule so you could ride with us NORMAL people,' someone shouted from the front.  
  
The whole bus went silent and someone giggled. I didn't want to react so I went on talking to Rachelle trying to restore the loud normal bus sounds.  
  
"So ah Rachelle are you going to riding tonight?" I asked. Hopefully people would go back to talking loudly with their friends. Slowly but surely people went back to their conversations and soon enough it was back to normal. That was weird I thought to myself, no one has ever said something like that to me ever before.This was going to be a strange day I said to myself as the bus pulled up at the front of the school. 


	2. BIG Mistake!

Ok Guys this is my first fic ever so no flames please! If you have something to say, say it in a nice way! LOL that sounded gay! Hehehe anyways enjoy chapter two it was a freaking pain in the but! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~EnJoY BuDdIeS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was lunchtime and everything seemed to be getting back to normal. I sat next Rachelle and started to listen to their conversation. But out of the corner of my eye I saw a lady walk by.she had her hair up in a hair net and was glowing green? Now I was seriously confused!  
  
"Ok, Vero you are so going to the nut house." I said to myself.  
  
"What?" Rachelle asked. She was about as confused as I was.  
  
"Umm. it's nothing really," I said back, "I think I'm sick I'm gonna call home.  
  
"You sure?" Rachelle asked. She was obviously concerned.  
  
"Yah, I keep seeing things, I think I'm going nuts," I told her.  
  
"You probably just have a fever, it's making you delusional," She said as a mater of factily, "let me walk you to the office."  
  
"It's ok you stay here and finish lunch,"  
  
'Whatever you say buddy, Bye, get better soon," she called to me as I left the auditorium.  
  
I walked along the hall heading towards the office, but every now and then I would turn around and see a flicker of green light. This was really starting to creep me out. My headache had suddenly started to get worse, and the beams of light were growing bigger and brighter until finally they crowded my whole vision. I slumped up against a locker and soon I found myself on the ground. I couldn't see anything!  
  
"Ok come down Vero, you're gonna be ok," I said to myself in a poor attempt to pull myself back together. Soon my breathing slowed down and the green light had faded enough so I could just see the out line of the hallways. I got up slowly and decided that I wouldn't go to the office I would walk home as fast as possible. And with that I was off. Soon enough I was out of the door. I kept looking back at the school scared that something would pop out, but nothing was there by the school. Picking up my pace I started speed walking. I was three blocks away from my house when I saw a strange lady following me. She had white hair and was wearing a black suit. I started to run. I ran as fast as I could. I risked a quick look behind only to find her still following me. That I wished that I never did because when I looked behind I failed to notice the small rock before me, the small rock that would make the difference between getting away or getting caught.  
  
WHAM!!!!! I fell face first into the cement, big mistake. I could feel the blood leaking from my mouth.  
  
"Oh, Great! What's gonna happen now?" I said to myself, right before blacking out. WOW SMART ME! LOL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW I WANT ATLEAST 5 REVEIWS! #######################8 Mr.Catipillar here thinks that you should review! So please no flames! Thanks! 


End file.
